The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor structures and, more particularly, relates to methods of forming semiconductor structures having different width trenches filled with different materials.
In semiconductor structures, there may be first deep trenches to separate different circuit regions. Some of these different circuit regions may also have second deep trenches for circuit design. Further, the first and second deep trenches may be of different widths.